Truly Madly Deeply
by Ileanna
Summary: My first fanfic. Actually it's a songfic. Jenny is reflecting on what might have been. Surprise ending. Forbidden Game. Please review.


Author's Note: My first ever fanfic! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Jenny and Julian belong to L.J. Smith, and the song lyrics belong to Savage Garden.

* * *

Jenny looked down at her ring, taking it off and reading the inscription _I am my only master_ for the thousandth time. As she stood in her room, alone in the house, she thought about those words and what they meant. She thought about everything she and her friends had gone through, all that she had learned about herself, and she thought about Julian. He had started out as someone to be feared, a bringer of nightmares, but as the Games had progressed, Jenny's view of him had changed. Her resistance towards him had weakened, and the way he made her feel when they were together, as if she was the only thing he would care about even if the world was crumbling around them hadn't helped in that regard.

She put the ring back on. It had been a source of irritation for Tom in the weeks that followed Julian's death and hadn't helped their arguing. Now, a month after the events in the Shadow World, she and Tom had split up. She had fought so hard for their relationship, but the Games had changed her. Tom had never understood her like Julian did, never been able to make her feel the way Julian did. She had genuinely loved him, but people fall out of love she realised.

So now here she was on a Saturday night with nothing to do. Zach, Summer, Audrey and Michael had gone out on a double date and Dee was out of town. She cast about the room for something to do. Failing to find anything, she switched on the radio and then turned to the window.

"And now an oldie by Australian band Savage Garden. This is Truly Madly Deeply."

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need **  
**I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do**

That was what Julian had promised her…

**I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah **

She needed a reason for living, nothing seemed real after the Games. She needed a new beginning…

**I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

Standing on mountaintops was possible with Julian…God, this song was making her more depressed. She knew it couldn't be good for her to listen to it but she was held in place by a morbid curiosity to see how accurate the song could be.

**And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry**

She had promised to dream Julian into the light. Right now she was wishing…was she wishing for him to come back?

**The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of**  
**The highest powers**

The comfort and protection she had felt in Julian's arms had been absolute.

**In lonely hours  
The tears devour you**

Looking at her reflection in the window, she wiped away a tear. She realised that she was in love with Julian. "All I refuse and thee I choose" she whispered. Too late. She closed her eyes.

**Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come.  
**

A sound behind her. She turned around and saw something she never expected. Standing in the doorway, holding a sliver rose lightly in his fingertips, was Julian. For a moment they were frozen, staring at each other, the iridescent blue eyes meeting the green. After what seemed an eternity to Jenny, Julian was suddenly in front of her, holding her in his arms, wiping away her tears. She didn't understand, but she didn't care. Looking up at him, she started "Jul-" but was cut off as he bent his head to meet her lips.


End file.
